


All Is Fair In Love And Bets

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Booker Is Happy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, M/M, Nile is along for the ride, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Booker doesn't think Joe has the skill to flirt with other people, Joe proves him wrong.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	All Is Fair In Love And Bets

Downtime was dangerous when they had to lay low and this time they were in LA. It had been Quynh’s idea to go clubbing. The woman wanted to make up for lost time and Andy now with her partner in crime back found another reason to go another day and joined her on the dance floor. 

Nile, Booker and Joe were all at the bar, Nicky having slipped away to use the restroom. 

A drink suddenly appeared in front of him from the bartender telling him it was from someone at the end of the bar. “Nicky won’t take that too lightly,” Nile frowned.

“Nicky will get a laugh out of it,” Booker corrected. 

As if on cue he appeared to join them again, “Get a kick out of what?”

“Oh,” Booker threw back the rest of his drink, “Someone just sent Joe a drink,”

The Italian laughed, “My handsome Husband can get anyone’s number, man or woman,” he kissed Joe.

Snorting Booker shook his head, “Think again, Joe is too faithful to you to make it that far into a game like that. That or he’ll wax poetic to them and they’ll lose interest,”

“Wax poetic about what this time,” Quynh and Andy came back over to them. 

“They are talking about a bet of who can get the most numbers at the end of the night,” Nile explained, “Book doesn’t think Joe will win because he’ll read poetry to them and it’ll drive them all away,”

Andy got one of her smiles. “Let’s do it. The winner with the most numbers by the end of the night wins. We’ll all meet up at the all-night at the diner on 2nd after the last of the bars close at around three,”

“Deal,” Joe only had to beat Booker.

\--

A few hours later they all sat in the diner and started to empty there pockets and their phones of all the new numbers they got that night. Joe had a good 17 over Booker’s 13. 

“No, no, no way in hell you got more than me count again,” They counted and Joe still won. Booker forked over his 300 to the man. 

They stumbled home Nile, Joe and Nicky bringing up the rear, “How did you get so many numbers?”

“Had people sign it thinking it as a chance to win free tickets to a sporting event,”

\--

"Think they will ever figure out that we cheated your numbers?" Quynh asked as they settled into bed. 

Andy shrugged, "Only if they save the numbers and realize a few of them were the same written with a different name forward of backward and some weren't even complete," She chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Andy Cheating was purely on the merit that she's the boss and needed to make a point.


End file.
